The Baby Project
by hermioneandsnape4eva
Summary: The project of the century is here ! it's the baby project!
1. Chapter 1

*Ginny's POV*

Today is the day we, the seventh years (myself included), started our new class. When the Great Hall was full of students all the seventh years were asked to stay behind after breakfast. "Okay, all the boys line up and I will place The Sorting Hat on your head. Instead of being in a house this year, you will be paired with a girl," Professor McGonagall said, looking each boy in the eye, noticing how everyone stiffened up, evidently confused. "All will be explained later."

We visibly relaxed with the promise of more information and Professor McGonagall started placing the hat on the boy's heads. "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," The Sorting Hat called, "Harry Potter and..." All the girls in the Hall held their breath, waiting for…"Ginny Weasley!"

Most of the girls started muttering while I walked over to stand by Harry. I tuned out the other "sorting's" but tuned in for Ron's, Fred's, and George's (who had all come back for seventh year and in extension, The Project). Ron was paired with Lavender Brown, George with Pavarti Patil, and the biggest shock of all Fred was paired with Hermione! I watched Fred walk over to Hermione and smiled, this could be fun.

After ten minutes of waiting while the others were sorted, Harry was given a strange looking letter addressed to "The Potter family." We sat down and huddled close together as he opened the letter:

Dear Harry and Ginny Potter,

Congratulations! You are now married for The Project. Now, onto the serious business. You have a catalogue of houses to look at, as you will need to move in together. When you find a house you like just tap the house with both of your wand's and say "buy." Within ten minutes you will get a set of keys and the address will appear on this letter (Professor McGonagall has had houses put in a safe part of the Forbidden Forest). When you have chosen your house, please stay in the Great Hall and the rest of the information you need, will appear on this letter.

Yours Faithfully,

_The Ministry Of Magic_

Harry and I looked through the catalogue and found a house we liked for 10,000 galleons. It was a 4 bedroom cottage with at least one bathroom, a kitchen, and a common area.

"So, we just tap our wands together, right?" Harry asked, smiling at me.

"Yes," I replied, hovering my wand over the page. The picture of our new home was beautiful. We tapped it, said "buy", and ten minutes later we looked in the envelope again.

Dear Potters,

You live at 16 Wand Lane. At the start of The Project everyone was given a budget of 20,000 galleons to get you through the first week. Before you start, you must furnish your house while looking after your children (if you have any).

You have twin infants and a two year old that you will receive at 6 o'clock. Mrs. Potter will also be pregnant with your fourth child. Mr. Potter will work as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while Mrs. Potter works as Madam Pomfrey's assistant. The children will be in the room next to the Hospital Wing; where Mrs. Potter can keep an eye on them while you are both working.

You must feed and clothe yourselves. Any money you earn goes into a joint Gringotts account.

Yours Faithfully,

_The Ministry Of Magic_

Harry and I turned to the clock that was hung behind the staff table. "One minute until it's six," I said, looking down at the table, wondering how I was going to raise three children. I glanced at Harry and shrugged. We'd be fine. It was only a project, after all. When the clock struck six, Professor McGonagall and other Professors and Ministry workers started handing out the kids.

We were given a beautiful, two year old girl and a set of beautiful, bouncing boy and girl twins. When we filled out the birth certificate we named the two year old Alithea, the girl twin Louis, and the boy twin James.

"Lith, honey, do you want to go home?" I asked her watching as she nodded sleepily. Harry stood with Louis and James as I followed with Alithea. We started walking to our cottage when Harry turned to me,

"Gin? We haven't gone shopping for anything yet."

"Well, let's go shopping then!" I told him, excited to put things in our house and begin "life" with him. We apparated to Diagon Alley and went into too many stores to count. It was hard to juggle the twins and Alithea so we got a stroller to make it easier, handing them each a snack to keep them occupied. After a little over three hours we had all the furniture and food we needed to make our house livable. We also got clothes and toys for the children, which wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

When we finished, we apparated to Hogwarts' main gate and followed the directions on how to get to our cottage. Thankfully, there were "roads" with signs on them that were easy to follow. I set the kids in the common area with some toys while we furnished the house (which took an hour thanks to us being able to use magic) and started making dinner while Harry played with the kids.

"Harry? Can you feed Lith?" I called from the kitchen, poking my head around the doorway. "I'll get the twins set up." He came in, Alithea waddling next to him and a twin in each arm. I grabbed the twins from him and set them up with bottles while he put Alithea on his lap. He grabbed the little plate of chicken casserole and a fork,

"No problem." He said, "Thanks for making dinner."

"Thank you and you're welcome," I said while I smiled at him and Alithea. I finished my dinner the same time the twins finished their bottles, which was a feat because I had to readjust them often. I quickly burped them and then took them upstairs to their cribs, cuddling them before putting the baby alarm on.

"Alithea, it's bedtime!" Harry's voice floated to me as I walked into the lounge. Harry came out of the kitchen holding a very tired Alithea and smiled at me as he passed. When Harry came back he sat next to me on the sofa, flicking his wand at the fireplace causing flames to crackle, creating a warm glow in the room. I moved to sit between his legs and lent back so I could watch the fire, exhausted from the day. He started stroking my fiery red hair that was spread around me and spilled over our shoulders. We sat there, content to enjoy the silence, and stared into the flames and at each other. About two hours later, we headed up to the bedroom where, as soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

At 7 o'clock we woke up,got dressed quickly and Ginny slipped down stairs to start making breakfast. By 8 o'clock Louis and James were up and fed while Alithea was still fast asleep"harry can you go wake up lith please?"I asked getting a pink dress for Louis and some shorts and a blue t-shirt for James. He nodded and went to wake lith up while I got the twins dressed. All 3 kids had my red hair and personality and Harry's green eyes and slim build. Once Alithea was up and had eaten her pancakes we got her dressed in a white dress with a thick pink ribbon around the waist and butterfly's all over the skirt she had cute little white button up shoes like Louis but Louis's were pink James on the other hand had little blue trainers on.

Harry fastened the twins into the double buggy we got the yesterday and I rushed about getting the baby formula and the bottles ready to go into the baby bag. We had already packed a pink denim jacket for Louis,a white leather jacket for Lith and a blue denim jacket for James there were all the usual stuff in there as well such as nappies and wipes. The baby bag was a small backpack that we had put a undetectable extension charm on. For the first week we had to carry on as normal with lessons so we could eat in the great hall for lunch but not for any other meal. I put the backpack on Lith and we stepped outside so harry could get the buggy out. When harry had got the Buggy out I quickly locked the door and put the keys in my bag I then took Lith's hand and my whole family walked up to the castle.

At the end of the day we walked home and I quickly unlocked the door it was about six so I started to make dinner, while harry helped Lith take her shoes off and then he got the twins out of the buggy and shrank it. I made curry and heated up Louis's and James bottle."harry it's your turn to feed the twins" I called and he came in collected up the bottles and went to feed Louis and James dished up the curry and took all 3 plates into the dining room"lith? do you want to try to feed yourself?" I asked her"yes mummy" she said quietly. I passed her the fork and I started to eat "mummy? I'm full" Alithea told me I nodded and finished off my dinner"shall we go and get your P. Js on?" I asked her and she nodded"harry? can you bring the twins up when you've both finished?"I asked him and he nodded as well. Me and Alithea ran up the stairs and into her room. We searched for some P. Js and eventually found a butterfly nightie. She quickly got changed and I tucked her in and read her a story,half way through she fell asleep so I kissed her forehead and started to open the door when harry came up with the twins. I walked into the twins room and tucked James in and kissed him good night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N after many requests I have put the story in Harry's point of view and added thoughts and feelings. If you want to see the story in Ginny's point of view the story is on Wattpad. My name on there is bubbles4eva and you will find the baby project and it's sequel (all's well it ends well (well it should do) enjoy the chapter :)

'Harry's point of view'

After putting the children to bed I sat down and Ginny laid on me. Gently I laid my hands protectively on her stomach and thought to myself 'this is it you have to tell her you love her do it! do it!' I pushed the thought away and just hugged her for a while"G-Gin I think I l-love you" I blurted out and I had never felt this vulnerable in my whole life."good because I love you too" she smiled happily,her eyes dancing with delight. We stayed in that position,just talking,for a long time before having to head to the bedroom because of work in the morning.

'The next morning'

I woke up the smell of bacon and eggs greeting me. I put on some denim trousers and a light blue shirt before walking across the hallway to Alithea's room. I walked in and slowly shook her awake before carrying her downstairs 'lith your hair tastes disgusting' I thought out loud after her red hair and entered my mouth for the fifth time in two minutes. I walked into the dining room and sat Alithea on a chair before going and helping Ginny with Louis and James. Once we had eaten I lept up and feeling dizzy walked over to a now wide awake Alithea and picked her up."light blue dress with the rose on please. Her shoes are down here in the shoe cupboard and I will sort her hair in a minute" Ginny told me and I walked up the stairs to get Alithea dressed. Once Alithea and the twins were dressed we walked to hogwarts for our last day of lessons before starting our jobs on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

We had decided to have a rota type thing. I have alithea in the first 3 periods then we have the 4th period together then I have the twins after lunch. I kissed Ginny and then the first bell rang so I held Alithea's hand and we slowly walked up to the transfiguration "daddy? Why do mummy take Louis and Jamie?" alithea asked me "because sweetie mummy will have Louis and James till lunchtime then mummy will have you and I will have the twins" I tell her "daddy me wove you this much" she told me holding her arms out as far as they would go I look down at her with my heart filled joy "I love you to alithea"I tell her walking into transfiguration. all of the classes were uneventful apart from D.A.D.A which had professor lupin in it and she called 'mooy' out before I could stop her sending the whole class into fits of giggles. too soon it was lunch Andrew, Ron, Hermione Lavender Ginny, Fred and all of our children(our 3,Fred and hermione's 3 and Ron and Lavender's 4 )"unkle fed? Where's georgie?"Alithea asked "one word dear Alithea PRANKS!" Fred whisper yelled and Alithea giggled like nobody's business as George walked in and sat down "mummy? Can we go sit on unkle georgie lap?" Alithea asked "actually you guys? Can I borrow all of the children?" George asked "yes"we all chorused and George rounded up all ten kids and took them to the room of requirement.

"so how have you been coping with four kids then Ron?" I ask putting my arm around Ginny's waist "fine thanks Louise who's 7 is dead smart bit like Hermione really and Rebecca,Mia and lily are to young to be really naughty anyway" Ron gushed "mate you are so whipped!" me and Fred told him "and? So how is your three then harry?" Ron asked as Ginny leant her head on my shoulder "cool! I love having 3 kids and can' wait till the fourth one appears" I smiled looking at Ginny lovingly "And you call me whipped!" Ron mutters "well shall we go and get the ten mini marauders?"Fred asks and we get up and head to the R.o.r.

"Lith!Louis! James!"We call and they coming running to us. I strapped the twins into their buggy before giving Ginny a kiss and wandering down to potions. "anyone with kids under 2 years old will have to leave as we are doing the draught of living death and the fumes could be fatal. The headmaster advises you go and find your wives and husbands and sit in their two lessons. Only Mr Potter and Mrs Halton should need to leave." professor Snape 's clear voice rang out and I put away my potions things and walked out pushing the twins buggy. Once out of sight I reached into my robes and grabbed the orb that lets me talk to Ginny"gin?what lesson are you in now?"I mutter."I'm in transfiguration"she mutters back and I can hear alithea crying " Harry hurry up alithea won't shut up !I've tried everything"I drop the orb into my pocket and push the buggy as fast as it would go so I could run to Ginny

"hey sweetie what's with all the noise?"I ask Alithea as I reach the two "we were transfiguring a mouse into a book but when the mice were given out she started screaming and wouldn't stop"Ginny tells me as she hands over Alithea and takes the twins "do you think I will be able to go to you class can't take the children into potions"I ask her while rocking Alithea to sleep she nods and takes the twins in with me behind with a now sleeping alithea "professor mcgonagall

professor Snape said because we were brewing a dangerous potion had to bring the twins her and sit in Ginny's lessons is that ok?" I ask her and she nods "now please sit next to Ginny and tell Mr Davies to come and sit near Mr summers please"I nod and walk over to Ginny relay the message to Mr Davies and sit down reaching into my pocket and unshrinking Alithea's pushchair. I gently laid her in there and got on with the work. By the end of the lesson we had all completed the task and all of mine and Ginny children were asleep. "so what's your next lesson?"I ask "it's a free period"Ginny smiles and we head to the house.

"harry do you realise we need to go shopping"Ginny tells me"ok shall we ask Hermione or Ron to babysit?" I ask "they will be in lessons so.. why not my mum?" she asks and I nod and we both apperate to the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know how terrible I have been on updating but the internet has been down for ages :(and I have dedications to give out kind of thing so here it goes: Thanks to: MY REVIEWERS:LUKELORE,becca,Sideoutgirl,Narniaandharrypotter4ever,Humming petal,shirapp and evans137(who is also my beta). MY FOLLOWERS:LUKELORE,babybutterflyjam,narniaandharrypotter4ever,sideoutgirl,shirapp,The Greek Gods,McAlice bones potter'red head,Faxondancer3 and gibsonscaroline2. 2 more things. To however added me to harrypotter and Ginny, and the best harry and Ginny story's I Thank you from the bottom of my heart xxxx and last but not least a shout out to anni95,evans137,narniaandharrypotter4ever and Faxondancer who have been with me from the start :) ginnys engament ring photo website is on my profile.x - chapter 5 "mum?"Ginny called"yes dear"Mrs weasley replied"can you look after the kids for a few hours? we need to go shopping"Ginny asks quickly and I look at her carefully noticing how beautiful she was."yes of course I can" and we hand the twins and alithea to her before holding hands and disapperating. once we hit the floor in wizmart we grabbed a trolley and started shopping for food.'gin? you know I love you right?" she nodded a smile spreading across her face"I reckon we should do this properly you now like actually get married?" I told her and she carried on walking while I knelt down in the spot we were in about 10 seconds before and pulled out a ring I heard the sound of pounding feet and then Ginny was in front of me kissing me gently."yes I will marry you Mr potter"she smiled before kissing me an hour after that happened we had finished shopping and were walking home hand in hand a humongous goofy smile etched on both of our faces and a peridot ring on Ginny's finger. When we got home we packed away before apperating to the burrow for the second time today. "how were they Mrs weasley?"I ask "fine fine oh and harry for the hundredth time please call me molly or m-mum"she stuttered "ok then mum"I smiled and picked up alithea "Dada home time?"alithea asks end I nod as she tucks her head in the crook of my neck and I rubbed her back in circles and we disapperated "gin she's knacked"I told my gorgeous fiancé "I know she looks really ill"she replied alithea "Dada me feel Si-"she started before chucking up everything she had ate today."awwww sweetie come here"Ginny called and alithea shook her head cuddling me close "harry hunny we need to put her to bed she really isn't well I nod quickly and slowly make my way upstairs while Ginny floo calls her mum. Soon after molly weasley comes up the stairs to where I am sitting in a dark room with alithea slowly falling asleep on my lap"bloody hell she's hot"molly gasped after feeling Lith's head"you need to get her to the hospital wing now!" I flooed into the hospital wing with alithea and started calling for madam pomfrey...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N it seems I have hardly any reviews now so is 5 reviews before the next chapter fair? thanks to narniaandharrypotter4ever for encouraging me to write by her review :) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - me and Ginny ran to the hospital wing and I laid poor alithea down on the bed while Ginny went to get madam pomfrey"Mr potter surely your not here again?"she asked and I shook my head gazing down to alithea softly"ahhhh I think she has some form of porcos influenza which is a type of toddlers flu it's not very common but I have a potion to cure it"she said and went to get the healing potion"it's rare ... what if something goes wrong!" finny panicked and I rubbed her back in circles "it will be fine"i promised gently"right wake alithea up please so she can have this potion"I gently shook her awake and she sat up quickly and then lied back down her head rushing I sat her up gently and madam pomfrey poured the potion down Alithea's throat."you may go" she said and walked off. suddenly she started shaking I stared at her panicking I slowly remembered what happened in my sixth year and accioed a bozoar and put it in her mouth closing it quickly while Ginny ran to get madam pomfrey she swallowed the bozoar she stopped shaking but her temperature shot back up and any thing we all tried even dumbledore we couldn't get her temperature back an hour we all sat down breathing heavily "dumbledore can't you reset her ?"I asked and he shook his head slowly"she's a a real 2 year old like all of the other children in this project"he told us"so she's going to die?"Ginny asked sadly looking at her child"unless her temperature comes down I think so you might want to say goodbye"he told us his eyes holding no twinkle"harry I want to be with her if she dies"Ginny sobbed and I nodded unhappily. two weeks after that incident alithea was taken off the ventilator that was helping her breath she slowly breathed in but it never came out she was physically dead before her last breath but... 


	7. Chapter 7

***Alithea's P.O.V** *

I could hear everyone talking about me and my mummy sobbing unhappily beside me then the machine that was covering my mouth got taken off and I sucked the air in greedily but didn't let it out because my body ached I could feel myself getting tired and let my breath out slowly before going to sleep.

*the 'dream' *

I was standing at the bottom of a golden staircase and I could see a bright light at the end I started running up the stairs then walking then crawling I missed my parents helping me and I want to see them now. I got to the light and it repelled me saying that I wasn't dead I was so confused I didn't even see the hand pushing me I hit my head and I blacked out and woke up in the hospital wing.

*Harry's P.O.V *

I pulled Ginny in for a hug watching someone die is never a good experience I spotted something in the corner of my eye "Ginny sweetie she's alive..."


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny turned in shock and stared straight at our daughter who was breathing slowly and raggedly as if it was hurting her"alithea are you alright?"Ginny yelled crying I yelled madam pomfrey and she came and did the essential medical checks."it seems your daughter suffered a severe allergic reaction to the medicine which shut down her body killing her for 5 minutes"madam pomfrey said Ginny sat down tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly professor dumbledore came in "we think that you have proved yourself to be capable parents and we have a preposition for can either carry on with this project or go back to the is a 3rd option but no one has accepted it in the letters we sent out."he said"what's the 3rd option?"I said sitting down and pulling Ginny close."it's to get married within 6 months and then Ginny will give birth to your children as we can de-age them but as I said no one has chosen this option so we wouldn't expect..."dumbledore said and Ginny interrupted "we want the 3rd option please don't we harry?"Ginny said and I nodded excitedly"very well we have a catalogue of houses in my office when miss weasley feels better please come up"he smiled as he swept out of the hospital. I sent talking patronus to Mrs weasley and asked her if she could come and watch alithea for a bit and to bring the twins up to see their sister.

she sent back a patronus saying okay and me and Ginny made our way to dumbledores office.


End file.
